<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feast Day by undeadstoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216755">Feast Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller'>undeadstoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Holidays, Pre-AOR, Thraathon, Toddler Rian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday oneshot for Thra-athon 2020. Shoni, Rian's mother, appears canonically in The Dark Crystal AOR prequel Quest For the Duel Glave comic series and briefly in J.M. Lee's novel series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ordon/Shoni (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feast Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoni fastened her heavy tunic, dreading the short walk from the hut to the village hearth. It was cold. She felt dreary.</p><p>Her eyes passed over the small scroll on the dressing table, delivered by a windsifter that morning. There was one word, a symbol scrawled by Ordon that only she understood, and had seen too many times.</p><p>The translation: "I will try."</p><p>Shoni knew it was his softened version of "sorry, I won't be coming home," for she couldn't remember a time when she'd received that message and he had managed to join her for a clan feast.</p><p>This day's feast, the Feast for Childlings, was the one that mattered the most since the birth of their son.</p><p>She looked down at her little one, playing with his fizzgig toys at her feet. She hadn't noticed that he had pulled off his boots, after her extended struggle to put them on.</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"Rian, please," she reasoned pointlessly, "you must wear your boots!"</p><p>He looked at her with a grin, a toddler clearly oblivious to the frustration she swallowed down.</p><p>"If you put on your boots, Mama will get you a sweet," she said, kneeling on the floor and grabbing one of his feet.</p><p>"Sweet?" Rian said, his eyes lighting up as Shoni pulled one of his boots on.</p><p>"Yes," she said. "But only if you keep your boots on."</p><p>She knew Ordon would disapprove of such a method. But, she reasoned, Rian would be getting treats for the holiday anyway.</p><p>Ordon wasn't there. He didn't get a say.</p>
<hr/><p>Rian chattered to himself as Shoni led him by the hand toward the holiday gathering.</p><p>"Who are you talking to, little one?" she asked.</p><p>"Father," he said, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Shoni's heart sank. She picked him up and adjusted his hat. She pointed at the lights.</p><p>"Look, Rian! Look how pretty!"</p><p>He blinked, taking in the firebugs floating in the air, more than he'd ever seen before. He kicked and wriggled until his mother set him down. Before she could tell him not to run off, he was off toward the Gelfling gathered up ahead.</p><p>"Rian!" she called. Her heart raced as he disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>"Rian!"</p><p>She scanned the crowd desperately. Surely someone would scoop him up and bring him back to her.</p><p>Then, it happened. A figure walked toward her carrying her son, who was happily nibbling on a peachberry cake.</p><p>She blinked.</p><p>"Ordon?"</p><p>His smile was warm as he approached her. "Where have you been? I thought sure you and Rian would be at the celebration when I arrived."</p><p>"You said 'I will try,'" she said, wiping a tear.</p><p>He took her hand. "Tried, and succeeded," he said. "I couldn't let you down."</p><p>She kissed him, and looked at Rian, his face covered in cake.</p><p>"Sweets?" she said, in mock disapproval.</p><p>He shrugged. "It's Feast Day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>